


In the zone

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: Arthur is a very busy man, M/M, No Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sometimes spends all his time on work and forgets about his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the zone

Zoning

Drew smiled as he passed Aimee on the stairs and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Hey, I just got home. Is Arthur  upstairs?"

"Yeah, but don't bother talking to him," the younger girl grumbled, scowling. "He's in 'the zone.' No matter what you say, he doesn't hear it until he's finished what he's working on. He hasn't done it months, though, so I think it's sort of overdue."

"Wha-! B-but he promised to take me out to dinner tonight!" The raven haired boy looked crushed. "…We were gonna go to the movies, too…"

Aimee frowned sympathetically. "Yeah, you'll have to reschedule that. Sorry, Drew."

"…It's okay…" he sighed, then scowled and placed his hands on his hips. "That bastard. He's not getting any for a week!"

"He probably won't come out of it for a week."

"Wha-!" Startled to hear the blonde would do something so dangerous—not to mention so completely stupid—he began up the steps even faster. He'd known that Arthur was sort of focused, but this 'zone' thing was just ridiculous!

Stomping into the blonde's office, he slammed the door shut angrily. "Arthur!"

No answer.

Drew blinked in disbelief. Arthur was sitting at his desk, typing away and looking extremely intent on the screen. He'd only seen his eyes that intense in the middle of— …Stuff.

"…Arthur, the house's on fire." He wasn't too surprised when the blonde didn't respond; fires and explosions didn't appear to bother him (neither did jumping out second story windows, springing onto rope ladders to climb onto an already airborne helicopter)

"Anna's been kidnapped." The lack of answer didn't necessarily worry him, either.  If Anna was kidnapped they would probably bring her back  home with five hundred dollars so they'd take her back. The girl would be an extremely unhelpful and very annoying hostage. That, and if Anna  had been kidnapped, she would have been screaming and running around in circles, anyway.

"…You're not getting laid for a week." He was actually sort of surprised when the blonde didn't even snort derisively ("You can't withhold from me, drew.") or glance up at him ("You can't be serious. Can you?").

Sighing, Drew shook his head, then crossed his arms and scowled, leaning against the door. "…Strange, I seem to have lost all of my clothes and can't find anymore. I wonder what will happen if I walk around naked."

Arthur didn't even blink.

Jaw dropping slightly, the boy could only stare in disbelief. Arthur  never gave up a chance to corner and molest him! …Something would have to be done about this.

Falling back against the door even more, Drew gasped quietly and pretended he was being pressed up against it. "Ah-! No, Arthur could come and see-!"

He heard a soft curse as the blonde mistyped something and had to go back and delete it—Arthur never mistyped anything. It was working.

Drew paused to smirk before letting out a quiet groan. "No, no hickies, please—Arthur  knows which ones are his—Oh!"

Mistype. Curse. Delete. Type.

"Ah, please!" He paused to giggle quietly. "Don't touch me down there!"

Typing getting louder. Mistype—curse. Banging on the delete button. Type.

Drew  moaned and reached up to dig his fingers into his hair—if he didn't do something with them, he knew he'd start touching himself in ways he was trying desperately not to—because then Arthur wouldn't really be punished at all. "Ah, at least use a condom! Nn, please—Don't come inside me—only Arthur can—I don't want—Ahn!"

Arthur turned his head sharply to find his boyfriend  glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the door. "…What the hell?"

"I hafta pretend to be having sex in the same room with you for you to look away from that thing?!" he asked incredulously. "Up to the point of having some fake person push into me?!"

"…What?"

"What's that computer got that I ain't got?!" the blond snapped, pointing at it. "Can you pound it into any surface you have it on?! Will it give you the best blow job it can!? Will it snuggle and cuddle with you and will it turn down going' out with its friends to have a dinner and movie date with you only to find out that you can't go because you're too fuckin' focused to pay it the time of day?!"

Arthur blinked at him for a moment, trying to figure out just what was going on. Then, he realized, because tears of frustration and hurt were forming in Drew's eyes. Standing quickly, he began around the desk toward him. "Oh, Drew, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just—"

"I know, you got focused on work." Drew turned his head away sharply when the blonde reached to cup his chin. "No. I'm mad at you, bastard—"

"I'll find a way to make this up to you," the blonde whispered, frowning, and pulled him into a hug. "I was just trying to get it done so I could send it to the idiots who messed it up and I could spend more time with you. I… I guess I wasn't doing a very good job of that, huh?"

Drew sniffled and shrugged uncomfortably, then looked up at him, frowning. "…Only you would forget a date trying' to make more time for me, Drew." He paused, then smiled a little, curious and a little hesitant. "…How much time would youhave if you finished?"

"…Probably four, five hours. If I postpone my meetings tomorrow, add twenty-four to that."

Drew  leaned back and smiled at him brightly, all earlier ire forgotten. "I've got an idea! You can finish what you're workin' on while I call your secretary and inform her that you're busy all day tomorrow! Then we can go out, find someplace still open for dinner, go see our movie, and… if we're not too tired…" He smirked and reached up to play with the top two buttons of his shirt. "We can make hot, passionate love for hours…"

"I don't know, Drew. I got pretty tired after three or four rounds." Arthur smirked as well and reached up to run his thumb along the Drew's lower lip. "If you're not against taking over while I try to catch my breath…"

"I'm sure I can… manage…" The raven haired boy leaned in to gently nibble on his chin and jaw. "Just tell me how long you want me to ride you I'll make sure to take it… slow… and long… to make sure my Artie's completely satisfied."

The blonde groaned and tilted his head back both in pleasure and frustration. 

Drew  smiled brightly. "You're going to finish what you're doing, then I'm having my date, and then you can have your sex!" He patted the brunet on the chest soothingly. "You get to work on that and I'll go call your secretary."

Arthur  blinked as Drew pulled out of his arms and nearly skipped out of the room, then let out a frustrated roar and walked back to his seat. He knew he had a half an hour—an hour at best—to work on and finish the program.

Screw it; he'd just fix it and send it back to the morons that had asked him to do it in the first place. He would have this dinner-move date and he would have his sex. It would take him ten minutes tops to get it fixed and sent, then another five to hurriedly change his clothes, and another five to whisk his surprised boyfriend  into the car to start their date. A few short hours later, he'd have his surprisingly seductive Drew right where he wanted him.


End file.
